US2012/0295201A1 discloses a compound represented by formula (I′), a resin which comprises a structural unit derived from the compound, and a composition which comprises the resin and the acid generator of formula (B1-3):

As to the lithography process for producing a photoresist pattern from photoresist composition, the magazine “Monthly Display”, June, 2011, page 31, published by Technotimes Corp., teaches that a positive type photoresist pattern can be obtained by developing with an alkaline developer, and that a negative type photoresist pattern can be obtained by developing with an organic solvent.